A prior art refrigerated trailer includes a body formed from a pair of rectangular sidewalls, at least one door provided in a sidewall, a front wall, a rear frame, at least one door supported in the rear frame, a roof or top panel, and a floor structure. The doors are hingedly mounted by hinges. The body defines an interior cargo compartment for carrying cargo. A refrigeration unit is mounted in the front wall and provides conditioned air to the interior cargo compartment. The floor structure may be supported by conventional axles and wheels, or may be supported by a rear undercarriage assembly and a landing gear. The trailer can be connected to a tractor having a cab by conventional means, such as a fifth wheel assembly. Each of the sidewalls, front wall and roof includes a foamed plastic core between first and second skins formed from fiberglass reinforced plastic (FRP) (this structure is commonly known in the industry as a composite plate).
Conventional door lock mechanisms include an elongated, cylindrical lockrod which extends along the height of the respective door. A generally U-shaped bearing plate is provided proximate each end of the lockrod and the bearing plates are secured to the respective door by fasteners, such as rivets. The lockrod rotates within the bearing plates, and a handle is provided for manipulating the position of the lockrod. The handle is provided partway up the lockrod on the respective door. A cam which is integrally formed at each end of the lockrod is configured to engage corresponding keeper on the body, thereby locking the doors into a closed position. Each keeper is attached to the body by suitable means, such as a weldment. Brackets are typically provided on the doors for engaging and securing the handles. Typically, the brackets are configured such that padlocks can be engaged with the brackets, thereby locking the handles in place on the doors (and thereby locking the doors in the closed position).
Because the handles are provided partway up the doors and extend outwardly from the doors, when the doors are swung to the open position, the handles may bear against the body, possibly causing damage. In addition, the handles are large and heavy, which makes the handles difficult for an operator to use.
The present disclosure provides a locking mechanism which addresses various disadvantages presented by the prior art. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.